Making Gabi Jealous
by welovehsm
Summary: Sharpay goes to the Tipton and meets Trevor and uses him to make Gabi think he is Troy and she makes ou t with him to make Gabi jealous. Full summary inside, i know cofusing. R&R. It's better then it sounds.
1. Tears and Wishing

Pairings- Troyella, Jelsi, Chaylor

Title- Making Gabi Jealous

Author- Welovehsm

Summary- cossover with Suite life Sharpay had a crush on Troy since they were in kindergarten. And when she goes to the Tipton she meets Trevor, a boy who likes Troy, She takes him back to Albuquerque and when Gabi sees them kissing she thinks he's Troy. Will they make up? Will She forgive him? Will they find out it's Trevor? Read and find out.

SHARPAY'S POV.

I was walking down the halls IMing my rich friend in London when I bumped into my twin brother Ryan. We walked to drama together and sat right across from Troy and Gabi. I kept dreaming about what life would be like with him…….

_Dream_

I will walk into the kitchen everyday to see him feeding the kids and trying to make breakfast. Then he will come up to me and kiss me. Then he would say….

"Sharpay you are the most prettiest and only girl for me"

"you are too" I would happily return. Then we'd walk upstairs into the baby's room and change her together. Then we would go to the park and……….

_Dream over_

"MISS EVANS ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME" Darbus yelled

"yes miss Darbus" I said

"what was I talking about" she said, and I looked at my brother Ryan who mouth "Musical"

"Musical" I said

"lucky guess, DETENTION" she smiled and went on teaching the class.

I was walking to my next class when I saw Gabi and Troy making out in the hall right next to Taylor and Chad. I swear I had tears streaming down my eyes and mascara and eyeliner under my eyes, but I just ran to the girls room. I tried to cover it up but I just couldn't help it. _I will never be with Troy Bolton._ I walked home after school and saw my parents looking at me and the table with my brother.

"honey we have to tell you something" My mom, Isabella, started

"go on" I said

"we have to go to Boston for a buisiness trip and your brother told us what happened in school so I thought maybe you guys would want to come with us" she said

"fine I'll go pack, when do we leave" I asked

"Thursday, in two days" My father, Jake, said

"Ok" I said and went upstairs to pack, then I fell straight asleep thinking of me and Troy, but who was I kidding, we would never be together. Him and Gabriella look so cute together.

Please review, so I know how many people are reading this story. Thank you and have a wonderful day/morning/night/evening. REVIEW!


	2. The Plan part 1

I woke up in the morning to see my brother looking at a picture of our dead Grandma. She was very pretty, and always helped people. I always thought Ryan and Mom were mostly like her.

AT THE BEACH

I decided to go to the beach to try and get my mind off Troy, but that didn't work out to well. I saw the whole gang at the beach so I decided to sit in the front so I couldn't see them. After a little while of looking at sea, I turned around and saw Troy tickling Gabi, then I switched to Taylor and Chad and she was sleeping with had her head in his chest, and then Kelsi and Jason were just talking and looking at the ocean. Then I switched back to Troy and Gabi and they were making out now.

"Hey Sharpay"

"Huh… oh hey Zeke" I returned with a fake smile

"What are you up to?" he asked in a sweet voice

"Nothing just thinking"

"About" he questioned

"Why do you care?" I said in a loud voice, but not screaming in a mean tone

"Just curious"

"Well it's none of my imagination. I said and walked home. When I got there I quickly went to my room so my parents couldn't see my tears, and I went to my diary and wrote…

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the worst day of my life. I am so happy about the trip in a day, I can't wait to go across the country. I just hope the Tipton is a beautiful hotel. I'll write soon._

_SHARPAY_

I went to go lay on my read and then I heard something from my balcony. I turned and saw Zeke. I was too upset to think about or open up the door for him so I just ignored it.

DAY OF THE TRIP

We were all in the cab, and then got to the airport. We went threw security and all that kind of crap. I was reading my book, Chicken Soup for the Teenage soul, and then the attendant called my number so I had to go.

We arrived there at 5:00, and I went to go find my room.

"Hello and welcome to the Tipton"

"Hi I am Jake Evans," My father said

"Hello, I am Mr. Mosbey and your room is on floor 12, and the number is 1208, have a wonderful time" Mr. Mosbey said

"This room is ok," I said in a weird tone

"Honey go take a walk in the lobby get to know some people" Is (mom) said

"Fine, RYAN you're coming" I said and we walked into the elevator

"I have to think of a plan to get me and Troy-" I was cut off

"Troy and I" he corrected

"I don't care, but I have to think of a way "Troy and I" together" I said using quotes

"Ok, how" he asked

"Let's think," I said then we had to get off the elevator and I saw the most perfect guy that looked like Troy. I told my brother the plan.

"I am going to take him back to NM with me and then Gabi will see us kissing and think it is Troy, so she will break up with him, and then I can get what I want" I planned

"That sounds good, but one question, HOW WILL YOU GET HIM TO NM," he screamed and I smacked him

"You never raise your voice to me, and besides I have that power" I said and walked away

"She is going WAY to far," Ryan mumbled

TROY AND GABRIELL

What do you want to do"?

"I don't know let's go take a walk," Troy said

Ok whatever" Gabi said

"What should we talk about" he asked

"Um… what about……….. I got nothing," I said

"Truth or dare"

"With 2 people" she questioned

"Yeah why" he asked

"Whatever, you first" I said

"Truth"

"Did you and Sharpay ever date?" I asked

"For a month BUT I only dated her because it was a dare" he said

"Ok that's weird. How do I know you're not dating me because of a dare" she asked scared

"1 she broke up with me because she found out and 2 this" he said and passionately kissed her. When they pulled apart…..

"You now" he asked

"Truth"

"If you loved anyone else other then me, who would it be," he asked

"Um,………… that's to hard" she asked

"Think" he asked

"But then you will get mad at me with who I would pick" she said

"No I won't I promise" he said

"Um… Well I guess I will pick Ryan," she said clearly

"Isn't he gay"

"You said love not date or marry, and besides he's nice kind polite," I said

"Ryan, Ryan Evans" he said and I nodded

"Well I guess yeah when he isn't with Sharpay"

"Yeah"

SHARPAY IN THE LOBBY

Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

We were spying on the guy and all I heard was a girl that looked like me say Trevor so I think that's his name. Then he walked away and Ryan walked up to the girl with a notepad that had questions on it that I wrote down.

"Hi I am Ryan Evans and I would like to ask you some questions," he said

"Hi I am Madeline Fitzpatrick and go ahead," she said

"Ok" he looked at the paper.

"What's that guys name that you were talking to?" he said

"You mean Trevor, he is my boyfriend"

"Cool, how old is he" he asked

"17"

"What does he look like" he asked

"Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a perfect nose"

"Ok, thank you that's all I need for today" he said and walked with me outside.

"Your welcome" she screamed

"What do you have?" I asked coming up to him

"Everything you asked, their boyfriend and girlfriend and she looked like you" he explained but they were cut off by Trevor

"hey Madie" he said

"What did you just call me?" I asked

"Madie that's your name right. My girlfriend" he said

"oh yeah sorry, this is my…….. causing" I rushed

"yeah, Ryan" he said

"Trevor" he replied

"great to meat you" My bro replied

"same" My FAKE boyfriend said

"listen, _babe,_ will you come with me to New Mexico in 5 days" I asked sweetly

"sure thing hun" he kissed me and walked away

"that went well" I said evilly

"Perfect" he said in an evil way like me playing along

troyhsmgabihsmtroyhsmgabihsmtroyhsmgabihsmtroyhsmgabihsmtroyhsmgabi

"ok, Truth or dare" she asked again

"dare"

"I dare you to go up to that homeless boy and say, **laughs '**hey babe'" she told me

"WHAT" he said

"do it" she glared at him, and he got scared causing her to laugh

"wildcat superstar afraid" she teased

"no no no of coarse not just, I am only the b-ball super star and I am very cute" he smiled, and she rolled her eyes

"whatever, now go" she kissed him and 2 minutes later he came back

"what did he say" she asked

"he called me gay" he pouted and she laughed so hard she fell o the floor

"HELP" she cried and he picked her up

"that you"

"your not welcome" he replied

"that's what you think" she said and kissed him so passionate and fast for about 20 minutes that when they pulled apart….

"I forgive you" he said

"thought so" she said and they walked to her house.

"when they got there they sat on her swing and she fell asleep. He brought her upstairs cause it was starting to rain and accidentally fell asleep on her bed.

In the morning he was up but she wasn't. He was staring out the window.

"what are you doing" she tiredly asked

"looking, how did you sleep"

"great. How did you get in hear my mom is on a business trip" she told

"I kind of fell asleep here when I brought you to your room" he shyly said

" laughs oh you were serious" she exclaimed

"yes I was. My bed is as comfy as yours" he explained

"whatever" she said and turned around

"hey you don't turn your back on me" he said in a loud voice

"I just did" she said

"not for long" he said and went to the other side. They kept doing this for about 20 minutes then he just went on her bed and turned her toward him.

"ok you caught me"

"you can't beat the master" he said

"the master of what stupidity" she laughed

"no the master of winning" he exclaimed

"that's what you think" she teased

"no, that's what I know" he corrected and started kissing on the lips for about and 1 hour.

sharpayhsmryanhsmsharpayhsmryanhsmsharpayhsmryan

we were getting ready for dinner to plan our plan, but then Trevor called and said we had to have dinner together. I went with him and told him I changed my number so now he can call me and it will be my phone not 'Maddie's.

THE NEXT DAY

I was changing into a pink and white outfit when my brother called me and told me we had to go to breakfast. I quickly slid on the purple shirt and a white, half-inch shoe that matched. I flew downstairs to the lobby and we went to cafeteria. I ordered a chocolate crausaunt while my brother ordered a hamburger, mom and dad decided to split the chocolate cake. In 20 minutes everything came and my brothers hamburger was small then a baby's fist. My crasaunt had like no chocolate, and my parents' cake was like 2 baby fists. I was shocked. We ate and when we went back to the hotel I gave Trevor my number and we text messaged each other for a while.

Then I fell asleep. GOODNIGHT!

Hey everyone. You like? I need idea's desperately. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! If you even have your own chapter I will take that. PRIVATE MESSAGE me the chapter that you wrote and whichever one I like the best I will put. If you do put credited by (whatever your pen name is) and it will give you credit. PLEASE I have no ideas.


End file.
